How Harry Potter Died
by Elena Forest
Summary: ADOPTED FROM SHADOWDRAGONWOLF So...Harry's been dying scince Christmas...? And Harry's become part of Danny! What caos will insure when Harry's memories come to Danny?
1. Chapter 1

**OH! Hellos there! X3**

**Mkay so you've all read ShadowDragonWolf's story, **_**How Harry Potter Died**_**, right? Wells, I'm continuing it x3 Yay! Another adopted story!**

**Anyways, here's chapter one, that ShadowDragonWolf wrote:**

"So, Harry, what shall we do today?" Dean asked.

Everyone expectantly turned to Harry, only to realize that said person had not been paying attention to them at all.

"Harry?" Hermione inquired.

Harry's head shot up and he immediately had an apologetic look plastered on his face.

"Sorry guys, I have a lot on my mind. . ." Harry said, smiling faintly.

"Well, don't think to hard now. You'll burn up." Seamus said, Irish ascent everywhere. Everyone laughed at the joke and they continued to chat with each other.

Hermione watched Harry with a sad expression on her face. She, after all, knew why Harry was acting this way. She had already said her goodbye last night, in between tears.

She was now waiting, waiting and watching for the dreaded moment to come.

Ron didn't know about any of it and Harry had asked Hermione to keep it that way. Let Ron think Harry was just tired. He said she could tell them all after it was over.

Hermione sighed. She loved Harry like a brother and she knew he was sad because of what was going to happen. He was also sad that he didn't get to say goodbye to everyone he wanted to without raising suspicion. He had asked her to do that.

She sighed, again, and continued to watch Harry, studying his every move. She had seen his weakened limbs, his inabilities to wake up and his slouching manner.

She was sad, sad because it was going to happen, sad because there is nothing she could do about it, and sad because she knew it was suppose to happen.

After all that has happened to Harry, that is what's going to happen.

Hermione glanced down to her watch, saw that time was running out and glanced up, one's more pleading with Harry to tell them.

He met her eyes, and she couldn't help but to sigh again. Even though Harry was getting weaker by the minute he still had the same fire in his eyes. A fire that said he would go down by his own terms.

Hermione slumped, knowing it was useless when he was like that. She lifted her head only to start.

She then stood, having seen Malfoy and his bodyguards striding up to the Gryffindor table. She was planning on stopping then. It was, after all, one of the things Harry had asked Hermione to do, keep Draco away so that he doesn't get blamed for it.

She intercepted Draco, watched his eyes narrow, probably thinking, _What does she want?_ And steered him away.

She then glanced back to Harry, only to see him pitch forward into his empty plate. None of the Gryffindor seemed to notice, or if they just thought Harry was joking.

Tears filled in Hermione's eyes. She knew now.

She turned back to Draco, who was watching her curiously, warned him to stay there and hurried to Harry.

That's when the screams started.

The Gryffindors seemed to realize that Harry was not joking. Ron leaned forward, flipped Harry over, only to gasp out loud. Harry's eyes were open, but no life was in them. It was as if the life had bled out.

They then realize that Harry was not breathing and his heart had stopped.

The screams grew louder.

Hermione dropped down by Harry's head and felt warm tears sliding down her face.

"I understand now Harry . . ." She mumbled

"But I don't. What's happened? What's wrong with Harry?" Ron asked.

"Harry's been dying…" Hermione whispered.

"What?!"

"You heard me!" Hermione screamed, tears seeming to spring out of her eyes. "He's been dying since Christmas. Slowly but surely fading away. Dying some more every day." She slumped forward, suddenly bone-tired.

"You knew?" Ron asked horror edged onto his face and tears coming freely at the idea that Harry had been dying for months now.

"Yes." Hermione mumbled.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!?!" Ron screamed, tears coming faster now.

"Harry made me do an unbreakable vow with him."

"He knew?"

"Yes . . ." Hermione sighed, cradling Harry's head in her hands.

"How?" Came a quiet voice from behind them.

"Malfoy, what do you care, leave please, we can't do this today, not now!" Ron sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Draco." Hermione smiled faintly. "It's been coming since Christmas. It would have killed him sooner, and if it wasn't for you Harry would have been dead long ago."

"He said he didn't know how, but it has been all the causes of his past life's deaths."

"He said it would continue to eat him from the inside-…" Hermione stuttered but continued. "He knew not to try and fight the inevitable. So he let it continue. But you, Draco, gave Harry something none of his previous lives had. Happiness to last him a lifetime."

Everyone who had been watching Hermione turned to Draco only to find him, eyes still on Hermione and Harry, crying freely but silently.

He leaned down, brushed back a lock of hair and murmured, "Goodbye, Harry my love."

After that he would not move from his spot on the floor.

"And so," Hermione concluded. "That is how and why Harry Potter died"

Harry Potter . . .

It's that name again . . .

Why did it always come back . . .?

That same dream . . .

Don't know what the bloody hell it means . . .

Bloody hell . . .?

Shit . . .

I'm starting to sound like them . . .

But the dream . . .

It's starting to annoy me . . .

It's the same dream every night . . .

Harry Potter dying . . .

Oh well, I thought, I should probably get up before my dad blows me and this house up with another one of his fucked up invention.

My family is insane . . .

No denying it . . .

I stood and slowly made my way to the bathroom, and after finishing some . . . business . . . I slowly stroll to the mirror and take in my reflection. Unruly black hair, piercing blue eyes, and pale face.

That's me alright . . .

Danny Fenton .

Also known as . . .

I blink and my piercing blue eyes turn startling green.

I have to bite back a feral grin.

. . . Danny Phantom . . .

My smile breaks free . . .

**Right, that was SDW's chap, and from here on out, I'll be writing with SDW as my beta!**

**Thank you for reading! X3**


	2. Chapter 2

The Ghost Zone was a place Harry had never known existed.

After his soul had left his body…his world disintegrated, and it was like he was watching the following scene unfold below him.

Then…he was surrounded by a swirling green mass.

Not knowing what else to do, Harry began to wonder around and search aimlessly. It felt like he was looking for something, he realized later, but never knew what.

He passed a lot of floating purple doors and weird shelves. All around him it was eerily silent. Once or twice he ran into some other ghosts—he took a moment to marvel at how different they were from the Hogwarts ghosts—and saw weird kinds of living places.

These ghosts were defiantly weird.

He had been wandering for what seemed like weeks, though it was actually more like days in reality. At one point Harry passed a large shard of reflective glass.

Staring deeply into the mirror, Harry was hit suddenly by a deep emotion. His eyes, which had been emerald before, were now glowing, and neon. His hair was black.

Draco had always like Harry's eyes….

_I want to remember him in my appearance more…_Harry thought. He was deeply overcome by how much he missed the Slytherin. _Maybe I'll change my hair. _And the moment he had the thought, his hair changed from black to white. _Not what I was going for. I was thinking more of a blond. But this works, too. _And with that, he floated on, tears streaming down his cheeks in silent memories of his friends and family.

Deciding he'd like to rest, Harry landed lightly on a rock shelve that had a large, sheer face of a cliff on it. He was about to sit down, but something caught Harry's eye. It was in the rock face—a shimmering, weird kind of circle—that seemed to be bending and twisting by some unknown force.

What ever the thing was, it was starting to glow. For a few seconds, in which Harry held his breath, the formation did nothing. Then it seemed to split and something tumbled out of it, laying on the ground beneath the weird glowing mass. At first Harry thought it was just a newly dead soul that had been sent to the weird ghost place like he had been, but something seemed off about this boy. For one the boy didn't glow like most ghosts did. His hair was black, but fading to gray, and his skin, normal but pale, seemed to be fading as well. The person was screaming.

_Oh, crap!_ Harry thought. _This kid is still alive_! Mostly, anyways. Maybe he was dying? Harry quickly flew up to the boy, hoping he wasn't too late. As he went to touch him, try and help somehow, something happened that Harry was sure not even Hermione would be able to explain. He seemed to slip into the boy.

_Oh, this is not good,_ Harry thought. The only good thing he could think of was the fact that the boy's heart was still beating. And he was still screaming. Harry could feel the pain the boy was—it was like an electric shock. He flew up to the shimmering formation and went back in. It seemed the right thing to do. He could feel the boy starting to make a recovery. Maybe because of Harry? He wasn't sure, but he thought so.

"Danny!" He heard someone cry and just before the kid, 'Danny', came back into control he saw a face swim into his vision. A pretty goth girl. He then gave all control over to the host of his new body.

_I'll be seeing you. . . Danny. . ._ He murmured to the boy. And then…just like that….he let himself get swallowed up.

***

"C'mon, Danny! Don't you think it would be _cool_?" Sam asked her friend eagerly.

Danny looked at the ghost portal before turning on Tucker, who held up his hands as if to declare his innocence.

He sighed and looked once more at the metal thing.

"I…I guess it would be kinda cool," he said slowly, walking towards it. "I-I mean, a world of _ghosts_…" he drew in a sharp breath.

Sam rolled her eyes and tossed the white-and-black jumpsuit at him. Danny caught it.

"Okay. I guess I could see if I could get it to work," he said, finally giving in. He pulled on the elastic-y suit over his normal clothing, and then zipped it up before stepping inside.

"Whoa," he muttered. "Dark." And put his hand against the wall so that he didn't trip over any wires or anything.

He began to move along the tunnel slowly, his hand guiding him. He nearly stumbled, but caught himself. The further he moved inwards, the farther out in front of him it seemed to stretch. He was expecting to smack his face on the back of the tunnel, but it didn't seem to be there yet. A small part of his mind wandered how the portal had gotten so deep. Really, the wall that it had been built into wasn't this deep…was it? Regardless of the dubious thoughts, Danny continued down.

And then—he didn't know what. He felt a button beneath his finger, and unknowingly he pressed it…and the…then green. Green and pain.

_I'll be seeing you. . . Danny. . ._

He vaguely heard shouts from behind him, coming from Sam and Tucker, who were both yelling his name. And then…he remembered stumbling out of the portal, their shocked faces…then…black.


End file.
